


Dark Purposes

by egosoffire



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Spiritual Tentacles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Stephen learns how to project magical extensions of his spirit...spiritual tentacles.Of course, he knows this is a power he can abuse.





	Dark Purposes

“Well, that has potential for abuse.”

Wong looked over, tilting his head to the side. In front of him, Doctor Stephen Strange sat, legs crossed, spiritual tendrils extending from his prone body. They were extensions of his will, his spirit, his being, but the two men could only see one thing.

“Tentacles,” Wong said. “You’ve learned how to project... tentacles…”

“Spiritually, of course,” Stephen quipped, a smirk crossing his face that reached his eyes. “An extension of my…”

“Whatever you call it, when you say there’s potential for you to abuse it, you mean with Stark,” his partner quipped. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I swear, you two nauseate me.”

“Rude.”

“You’re the one thinking about abusing your craft for evil.”

Stephen chuckled, and the tentacles withdrew back into his body.

-

It was late. Tony knew that he should sleep, but that had never come easy to him and Stephen wasn’t home yet. It wasn’t like the sorcerer not to give notice unless something devastating had happened, which had Tony worried, the anxiety prickling at the back of his neck. He sat on the sofa, giving up on working. Stephen had eased him into a better habit of relaxation and he wanted the sorcerer home so he had someone to cuddle with.

Yes, he enjoyed cuddling. He always had.

Closing his eyes, Tony leaned his head back against the sofa.

A tickle against his shoulder was the first sign that something was unusual. He batted at it lightly, thinking it a stray hair. Then, he felt that same touch slide against his shoulder, down his chest. It brushed over his skin, ghosting across his chest.

“What the hell?”

Tony opened his eyes and slipped up his shirt. He could not see what was happening, but something was touching, a passing light touch.

The fingerlike stroking explored him for a moment, before pinching lightly at the spot on his neck that Stephen knew made him crazy. It prodded at a faded mark from the last time Stephen had bit there, enjoying the whines it caused.

“Stephen?”

When Tony concentrated, he could see the tendrils, six long white limbs of light. They became more tangible and lifted his shirt over his head.

“Stephen, I’m being molested by tentacles and I’m sure hoping this is you…”

He knew that it was when one of them groped him through his pajama bottoms in confirmation. He yelped at the sudden rush of pleasure. It was Stephen.

The tentacle slipped into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. At that, two tentacles wrapped around his cock. Carefully, the tentacles began to stroke him, one near the base and the other teasing the head, the same way Stephen did with his beautiful mouth.

“Stephen, what the hell are you do... ah!”

Tony’s head fell back and he let out a desperate moan. He didn’t care how weird it was that ghost tentacles were jacking him off, because honestly, nothing had ever felt so perfect. He whimpered, as another tentacle pulled the pants off of his feet. How far did those things extend?

When he was naked, the tentacles went to work overstimulating him. One brushed over his left nipple, flicking lightly with its tip; another wrapped around his thigh and wrenched his legs open. There were at least eight now, and he had an octopus joke, but it died on the tip of its tongue when one tentacle pressed against his hole.

“Fuck, Stephen Strange,” he whispered, eyes rolling back into his head. “You can’t pull that shit and not be here.”

The tentacles withdrew and then one wrapped around each limb, spreading his arms and legs. There he was, left spread eagle on the sofa. Then the tentacles lifted him into a standing position.

And there he was, the bastard himself.

Stephen stepped into the room and smirked, his eyes moving down Tony’s prone form. “Beautiful,” he whispered, hands raised into the air. He flicked his right arm out and the bonds spread Tony’s arms out further.

“What the hell is this?” Tony asked, as a few more tentacles slid across his stomach, just teasing, barely stroking.

“I was working on a new technique,” Stephen said, curling his fingers in as much as he could physically. The tentacles not binding Tony stroked him lazily. “I must work on a better spell to have better control, but these could come in handy during a bad situation. Can you move at all?”

Tony tugged on the bonds and found that he could not.

“And do you plan on doing this to the bad guys too?” he asks, eyes flicking downward to the tentacles that teased him.

“Only the attractive ones,” Stephen joked, watching as the tentacles took Tony to pieces. He stood there for a few moments, smiling while the long tendrils wrapped themselves around Tony, teasing and taunting, but never quite getting where he wanted them to. “Tony, I like this image, a lot.”

“I hate you,” Tony gasped, not meaning it, but needing more than the teasing touches. “Can you please get your ass over here and do something about the predicament you left me in? You have to?”

“I’m a sorcerer,” Stephen pointed out. “I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to.”

He approached, though, looking at Tony with a curious expression.

Stephen touched Tony’s chest lightly, feeling the fluttering of his heart. “You’re flustered, Mr. Stark,” he teased, fingers dancing over his skin. Stephen doesn’t always touch, self-conscious about his hands, so he cherishes those moments when Stephen uses his fingers to explore.

He waved his other hand and the tentacles all back off except for those binding Tony, leaving him all spread out. The sorcerer then dropped to his knees, eying Tony’s hardness with a smirk. “Pretty,” he teased, touching gently. He then dipped down and took the head into his mouth, gaze lowered so Tony could not see his eyes.

Tony whimpered, and it was a beautiful sound. He tried to buck forward, but a firm tentacle against his chest kept him from moving too much. Stephen looked up, hoping his expression conveyed the message be good, because his mouth was otherwise occupied. He pulled back off of Tony so he could lick along his length obscenely.

“Please,” Tony begged. “Please, Stephen, your tentacles are…”

At that exact moment, one tentacle wrapped itself around Tony’s head, blocking him from making a sound and another slipped along the curve of his ass, teasing what was to come.

Stephen toyed with him for a few more minutes before pulling off and ordering the tentacles to do his bidding. They turned Tony around, bent over the side of the sofa with the tentacles keeping him firmly in place. Tony went to go brace himself, and something bound his newly freed hands behind his back. Tony spoke in a muffled voice against the tentacles until Stephen let the one around his mouth loose.

“You are evil,” Tony muttered. “Can you please just fuck me now?”

Stephen crawled up from behind him, kissing his shoulder.

“I will fall over the edge of the sofa and this will be embarrassing.”

“These things are strong. They’ll keep you in place.”

He left Tony pressed up against the arm of the sofa, but the position didn’t hurt. The tentacles that Stephen had wrapped him up in were strong, keeping the weight off of his chest and taking the brunt of it themselves. They were also soft, considering they were barely tangible.

Stephen made quick work of prepping him, and when Tony tried his best to look back and see what the wizard was up to, another tentacle gently hooked around his neck and forced his eyes down. It left him trying his hardest not to hump the sofa in despair.

Soon, Stephen was inside of him and the despair vanished to the air. Tony continued to thrust lightly against the sofa, because once Stephen was all the way inside, the wizard stopped for a moment, licking a stripe against Tony’s shoulder before biting.

“Need something Stark?”

“Please,” Tony whimpered. He wasn’t too proud to beg, not when Stephen Strange was involved.

His lover began to move, a steady thrust that was mimicked in rhythm by the tentacle wrapped around his dick. Oh god.

Stephen was a versatile lover. Some days, he made love so slowly and sweetly that Tony almost cried from it. This time, tears streamed down his cheeks for a completely different reason. Stephen rocked frantically into him, holding onto his hips and pulling Tony back into each thrust with a bruising force.

It was rough, brutal and fantastic.

Tony’s breath hitched as he got closer to the edge. Just as he hit that point where he was sure he’d come, the tentacle touching him backed off.

“Not yet.”

When Stephen was feeling dominant, he always did this. He had to make sure he came first. Tony whimpered from the loss of sensation, rocking back as Stephen pounded into him.

“Fuck!” he exhaled.

Then, Stephen came. He felt his release and heard it in the sounds Stephen made. Stephen wasn’t the loudest of lovers, unless it was that moment when he came. The sounds were soft, so soft that Tony had been confused their first couple of times. The sounds were near whimpers, whines of pleasure. Stephen threw his head back and gave Tony permission to come as well by biting his shoulder.

Tony was never one to mess around once Stephen had given him permission. He thrust against the sofa arm, coming so hard his eyesight blurred for a second. He closed his eyes to stop the dizziness, the rush of blood in his head.

He must have blanked out for a moment, because the next thing he knew, the tentacles that had bound him were turning him over on his back and Stephen was no longer inside of him. Tony lay back on the couch, gasping.

“What other magic can you use for dark purposes?” he gasped.

 


End file.
